Addicted
by creampuffsteph
Summary: Entry for the Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest. When all is said and done, a person could be addicted to just about anything. For Edward Cullen, the addiction was ink...until he meets Bella. AH, BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Addicted**

**Your pen name: 4theluvofmary**

**Characters: ExB**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

**a/n: erm…this is unlike anything i've ever written. that's all i gotta say about that.  
thanks (and curses) to antiaol and Tallulah Remiter for distracting me by starting this concert. i'm a sucker for a guy with ink. hehe  
big ups to twilighter620 for a pre read to help calm my emo worries.  
and super special thanks to who responded to my desperate tweet of need. she graciously offered to beta this bitch. gracias mi amiga para todo. **

_Addicted: to devote or surrender (oneself) to something habitually or obsessively_

What makes someone an addict? Must alcohol and drugs be present to label an addiction? What about nicotine? Could it simply be a practice, a learned habit someone is compelled to take part of? The addiction can be physiological or psychological; causing distress to the person who ceases. Either way, when all is said and done, a person could be addicted to just about anything.

For Edward Cullen, the addiction was ink.

His first experience had been at 19; the word "survivor" running down the inside of his left forearm. It was a tribute to the car crash that had not claimed his life, despite taking his parents. He had wanted something to serve as tribute to their all too short life. And what better way than to mark him, the result of their perfect union, as the one who still lived on?

From the moment the needle touched his skin, Edward felt invigorated. The pain was fresh and real. Though he didn't consider himself a masochist, Edward reveled in the sensation. It was hard to explain, but every time he looked down on the healing skin, he felt happy.

Not three months later and Edward found himself walking back into the Jade Dragon. This time he brought in the design for the Cullen Crest. It was placed on his left pectoral, over the heart, where the memory of Carlisle and Esme was stored.

Over time Edward noticed the tattoos garnering more and more attention from not only those close to him, but complete strangers as well. It helped that many were female. Girls from all walks of life would stop to ask about the reasoning behind the tattoo on his arm. Any hint of ink that peeked out from the collar of his shirt was gazed on intently. The attention was, of course, welcomed. And obviously, Edward got a lot of ass because of his tats.

Seven months passed before he got the itch to get inked once more. What with all the after care for his two tattoos, Edward had gotten to know the entire staff of his favorite tattoo parlor. He was on a first name basis with them all, and had even begun to consider some of them as close friends.

"Back again, Cullen?" The blonde, Jasper was his name, called out from behind the desk.

"You know I can't stay away." Edward smirked as he handed over a slip of paper with a rough sketch of the design he wanted.

Jasper looked it over, impressed with the skill of his new favorite client. He nodded over the sheet of paper, excited to draw out something for Edward. But he was worried. Each and every one of Edward's tattoos seemed to have the same meaning behind them; a sense of loss and mourning. Even though Jasper didn't know the story behind this particular design, he would bet money it had to do with Edward's father.

"What does this one mean?" He looked up at Edward who had his face turned towards a chair in the back of the store.

A beautiful brunette was currently in the process of slipping her jeans down around her ankles. Jasper watched with amusement as Edward's jaw slackened and eyes widened at the sight before him. He allowed Edward a few more seconds of staring before coughing to regain attention of his client.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Edward turned back to the desk with a slight flush on his face. Jasper did his best to suppress a chuckle.

"I see you've spotted our dear Bella." His voice was laced with humor.

"Oh. You saw that, huh?" Edward shyly ducked his head, one hand running through his hair in an effort to distract himself from embarrassment.

"I keep telling her to close the damn curtains, but does she listen? _No_…"

As if on cue, Jasper's tiny wife Alice, came laughing into view. She stood next to the brunette who was fingering the top of her underwear. From his position, Edward saw the ink that adorned her body and the piercings that glittered from the overhead lighting. Her hair was pinned back in big loose curls, contradicting the very casual look of her plain white t-shirt. Bella wasn't the usual type for Edward, but standing there watching her, he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Bella, if you leave this open everyone will be able to see your coochie!" Alice reached out for the curtain just as Bella turned to look at the guys up front. Edward met her gaze and saw nothing but excitement there.

"But it's such a pretty coochie," she replied, turning back to Alice. "You don't think people wanna see it?" Her slender fingers began to drum against her cloth covered sex. "Or maybe I should make them work for it?" Bella's eyes were locked on the handsome man next to Jasper. He was tall and somewhat lanky, though even from this distance Bella could make out some very nice arm muscles from how tight his shirt fit him. And that hair... a color she had never seen before, was the most intense auburn. If it weren't for his eyebrows matching, she'd think it wasn't natural. But it definitely was. The strongest urge to mess it up was bubbling up inside her.

"Definitely. Just because you look like a dirty slut doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"Hah. Hah. Very funny." This time Bella was the one to take hold of the curtain. She wrenched it shut, hiding her from Edward's greedy eyes.

"What…uh…what is she having done?" He turned to Jasper, unable to hide the curiosity in his voice.

"Clit piercing."

Edward felt his cock twitch in his pants at the thought of what it would feel like to touch the metal with his fingers and tongue. He knew that girl would look sexy as hell as she came, ultra sensitive with that little hoop.

"Okay, take a look and let me know what you think."

For one brief moment Edward thought Jasper was talking about Bella. Then he saw the expectant hand holding out, hopefully, Edward's new tattoo. One long look at the sheet of paper and Edward was sold.

"Let's do this."

Usually, clients were told to come several days in advance to get their design worked out. Jasper always made an exception for Edward, when time allowed it. Today was slow so the two of them could get right to work.

"So tell me the story behind this one," Jasper started once the design was in place.

Carlisle was one of Chicago's most respected surgeons. At an early age, Edward had wanted to follow in his footsteps. As he got older, that dream faded, but the admiration never did. That coupled with the men and women who had worked tirelessly to save not only Edward, but his parents as well, brought out a desire to honor their hard work. The medical workers had been Carlisle's colleagues. They suffered from his loss as well, and yet still had to press forward in order to save lives. There was no room to wallow like Edward had chosen to do for so long.

A caduceus with gothic inspired wings was now visible on his back, directly along his spine. Alice and Bella had long since finished in the back room and were inspecting Jasper's work. The distinct flash of a camera told Edward that Alice was taking a picture for their books.

"Flawless, baby." Alice leaned over to hug Jasper.

"It helps when the canvas is so perfect, too." Edward was shocked when he heard Bella speak up.

Shocked and very pleased.

"Yeah…well…" Edward trailed off, not knowing quite what to say.

He got up off the cot, done but not ready to leave. Edward wanted to stay and talk to Bella more. Up close he saw the heavy black liner around her eyes, the red tint to her lips that had to be produced by some kind of gloss or lipstick. She was so different from any of the girls he had dated, but he liked that. He would definitely not mind taking the time to get to know her. And judging by the way she took in his naked chest, she probably wouldn't mind either.

"You ever think about piercings?" That sexy voice reached his ear, calling Edward from his internal musing.

"Right. I should've explained that Bella is a new member of our staff. She'll be piercing with Alice." Jasper gave her an amused glance before turning back to Edward.

"You'd look good with a nipple ring." A smirk was plastered on her adorable, pierced face.

"Thanks?" Edward grabbed his shirt, getting ready to leave despite his reluctance. He turned and thanked Jasper, gave Alice a peck on the cheek, then faced Bella. Not knowing what to do, he awkwardly held out a hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Bella took the offered hand and used it to pull Edward into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist, avoiding the sensitive skin higher up. The feel of her hands on his bare skin made his body come alive. She held him with a surprisingly soft and gentle grip, something that belied the hard look of her ink and metal.

"Come see us again soon, Edward!" Alice waved him off.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger." Bella winked as he walked out the door. "And leave the shirt off. You look better without it!"

Edward knew he'd be back soon, and not just for more ink. Something told him Bella would be reason enough.

Later that night, Edward was awoken by one horrific nightmare. He couldn't remember all of the details surrounding it. One thing he did have fresh in his mind was the fire. Flames licked up his body, consuming his family inside his car. Somehow he managed to roll out of the car, extinguish the fire that was melting cloth to flesh. But the screams from inside the vehicle told him his parents were not as lucky. The sweat that drenched Edward's shirt was cold, making him shiver. He hated dreams like that. It had been years since he'd had one so bad. There was no telling what caused the nightmare to resurface.

However, it got Edward thinking. Those flames spreading across his arm and chest... looked pretty fucking cool. And so he wasted no time going to visit Jasper the next day. What he had in mind would take several different installments and a lot of planning out. Only...

"Jasper's out for the rest of the week." Garrett, an apprentice, broke the news to an eager Edward.

"What? But..." Edward trailed off lamely. He really had no reason to be so disappointed. Patience was a virtue after all. Only, when it came to getting inked, Edward never wanted to wait. He was preparing to leave the tattoo parlor, dejected and annoyed, when he felt a warm hand at his elbow.

"You know, if you're not terribly opposed, I could give it a whirl."

Bella.

_Bella?_

"Huh?" He was so confused at the moment.

"I could sit down with you and start sketching something out. If you like what you see, maybe you'd give me a chance to prove I'm just as good as the great Jasper."

"But don't you pierce?" Edward figured she had to have been pulling his leg.

"Yup. But I do tats, too. That's what I was hired for. Your buddy had to dangle one huge ass carrot in front of my face to get me to pack up and leave my home." That meant she hadn't been in Chicago long, Edward realized. He found the news exciting. If she was new to Chicago, perhaps she'd like someone to show her around. Edward knew someone ready and willing to spend the time and effort at being her personal tour guide... himself.

"Where's home?"

"Why don't you follow me, sit down, and let me sketch out some designs for you. We can talk all about it while I'm working." Bella had a beautiful, almost innocent, smile on her face. Edward could tell she wanted nothing more than to win him over for this. As attracted to her as he was, however; he had a hard time believing he'd pick her services (at least for ink) over Jasper's.

"Okay. I guess that sounds fine. Couldn't hurt right?" Edward followed after her, watching her ass in a pair of ultra low rise jeans. He saw some ink on the left side of her lower back. "Tramp stamp? Never pegged you for the type of girl to get one."

Bella whirled around in a fury. If there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was a person judging her choice of design and placement.

"It's not a tramp stamp, asshole." She lifted up her shirt to show Edward what was there. She wanted to wipe the smug look off his face. He was so fucking sexy, but Bella was really not turned on by his stupid assumption. "It's not even in the 'right spot' to be considered one."

And true, it was over too far to the left, and a bit higher on her back than where most tramp stamps were located. Edward had only caught the tail end of it. It being a playing car; a two of hearts to be exact.

"Why a two of hearts?" Bella could see the curiosity evident in both expression and tone of voice. This wasn't just some ploy to make her think he was interested. Edward really wanted to know the reason behind it.

"Ever heard of the song, _Two of Hearts?_" She could tell by the blank look in his eyes that Edward had not. "It's a song that was popular in the 80's. Jake and I used to always rock out to it when we were little. My mom thought it was adorable." There was still no recognition on Edward's part.

_Two of hearts _

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Two of hearts_

_I need you, I need you._

She sang the lyrics for him and noticed a slow smile form on his face. The left side curled up higher than the right and Bella found the desire to touch her tongue to the corner of his mouth almost irresistible. That was one fucking sexy ass crooked smile.

"You have a pretty voice." Her smile in response was unstoppable. Edward just complimented her singing. She wasn't even really trying. And he still liked it.

"Thanks." Bella allowed herself time to indulge in the moment before remembering why she was singing that song. "Anyway, when Jake and I got older we wanted to do something together. It just seemed to fit. So, as you see, it is most definitely not a tramp stamp."

"Oh." Edward's face fell and Bella instantly missed the almost smirk. "I didn't realize you had left someone back home."

"In Washington? I left a lot of people back there, silly." Bella was laughing at the rather obvious statement when Edward started talking again.

"Right. I meant I didn't realize you left someone _special _behind when you came out to Chicago."

The emphasis on the word special was not lost to Bella. She realized what Edward meant and wanted to smile. Edward was... disappointed at the idea of Bella being taken. But Bella and Jake as a couple were fucking laughable.

"You think Jake and I are a couple?"

"Aren't you?"

"And that we got _couple's _tattoos?"

Edward looked nervous now.

"Um...yes?" This time Bella couldn't help but smile, and laugh.

"There are two things very wrong with that, Edward." She watched as the beautiful man in front of her tried to smooth out his features. "Jake is gay." Edward's eyes widened at her words. "Why the fuck else would he get a two of hearts tatted on his back? Can you imagine any straight guy getting that, even if it was for his girlfriend?"

"Er... I guess not." Edward took a second to relax. Bella was not dating someone, or at least not Jake. He was so relieved. "So what's the second thing?"

"Matching tattoos are relationship suicide."

_Huh?_

She must have seen the odd look on his face because she continued on with her explanation.

"No one should _ever _get a matching tattoo with their significant other. It's just asking for that relationship to implode on itself. Ink is permanent. Feelings, at least on both sides, are not."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?"

Bella shrugged lightly.

"Not really. I've just seen it happen hundreds of times." She shrugged once more, smiling as she sat down at her desk. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you had in mind for this tattoo?"

Edward was hesitant to go into much detail. Opening up to anyone about the tragedy now surrounding his life was hard. It had taken a lot to open up to Jasper. And even now, he kept most of himself private. Could he do the same with Bella? He figured he'd at least try to be somewhat honest.

"I had this dream about a fire. The flames seemed… interesting."

"You dreamt about a fire? Where? Why?" Bella's eyes stayed focused on the paper as she asked. Edward had a feeling that she probably sensed his discomfort. She was granting him as much space as humanly possible while still sitting three feet away from him.

"I was in an accident a few years back. The car caught fire. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it."

"Oh, my God. Edward, I had no idea." This time, brown eyes peered up at him through dark, thick lashes. He could see sorrow floating through her eyes; almost tangible, as if he could feel her emotions just by staring at her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, my parents weren't so lucky, though." Edward turned away before he could see the pity replace the pain on her face. He was sick of people's pity. There was no way he could stomach it if Bella, too, reacted that way.

"When did it happen?" Though he knew she'd ask the question soon enough that was not how he thought Bella would respond initially. He was thrown off guard, used to people trying to shove their sympathies at him. Instead, Bella wanted the facts. She wasn't going to pity him. He had never been more grateful. So Edward did what he had avoided for so long. He turned to look at Bella while he fully opened up.

"In '05, the night of my high school graduation." He heard a sharp intake of breath and realized Bella was finally beginning to react in a more typical fashion. "We were driving home from dinner, something my parents insisted on before I went to a friend's party, when a drunk driver hit us. It happened so fast, I don't even really know how it happened." Edward stopped to try and breathe in deeply. He didn't want to lose it here at the shop; not in front of Bella or the other people hanging around.

"I was in the backseat, the area least affected by the collision. My parents were barely conscious up front. Somehow, I managed to get out of the car. To this day I don't know how. But there I was, standing outside, looking in on my parents as they struggled to stay alive. I tried to get them out. But the front doors... they wouldn't budge. The metal was too twisted and distorted from impact. And when I tried to pull them through from the backseat, I realized they were trapped, legs caught up under the dashboard."

Bella's eyes never left his as he talked. Edward noticed she had put her pencil down and was giving him her undivided attention. Her body was leaned in close to his, her hands stretched out towards his body in a show of comfort.

"The entire time I just kept thinking that as long as they hung on until the ambulance arrived they'd be okay. Except…" And here Edward heard himself stutter from the threat of tears. "Except, then I saw smoke coming from the hood. I knew that it wouldn't matter when the paramedics showed up. Smoke means fire. And with them trapped inside the car, well... you get the idea."

Tears filled Bella's eyes as he continued the story. His eyes threatened to do the same, watching such a beautiful woman look so fucking torn up.

"By the time the ambulance showed up, the flames had started. I tried to get them out again. I remember trying to break the glass, pry open the door with my fingers, but nothing worked. At one point my father was able to turn and look at me. He was trying to talk to me but I doubt he had enough strength to use his voice. He mouthed the word 'go,' probably not wanting me to see. But how could I leave them? Eventually someone pulled me away from the crash. I saw my parents get wheeled away from the car, hooked up to breathing devices and shit. I'm pretty sure everyone knew they weren't going to make it. But everyone tried so fucking hard. No one wanted to let them go. And even now, I have a hard time doing it."

With most of the weight of his story off his back, Edward crumpled in his chair. The store was quiet, completely empty now except for the two of them. Edward was glad Bella would be the only one to see him break down like this. Tears that he hadn't even shed at their funeral were escaping, as years later he finally let the grief sink into his marrow.

Bella was about to say something when Edward continued talking.

"In my dreams they always scream. But in real life, they were silent when the fire started. My mom and dad were unconscious by that point, maybe even clinically dead. Sometimes I think the fire wasn't so bad for them then. If they were both already leaving, maybe the fire was comforting, warm and enveloping… and a quick way to send them out of this world. Is that really fucking morbid or what?"

Bella looked into the saddest green eyes she had ever seen. He had tears clinging to his lashes and he looked so beautiful in his agony. She couldn't resist going to him and wrapping her arms around Edward's shaking body.

"I don't know how you did it," Bella whispered to him, "losing both parents at the same time. I lost one and it was hard enough."

She felt, rather than saw, Edward turn to look at her. She hated talking about Charlie, but felt the need after Edward shared his past. If he could do it, so could she.

"You lost one of your parents? When?"

Bella felt an awkward, inappropriate giggle bubbling up inside her. When it escaped, she felt Edward's worried eyes on her.

"I think we are kindred spirits in some ways, Edward." He looked so lost next to her she almost laughed again. "My father, Charlie, passed away the day of _my_ graduation." With her arms still around him, she felt Edward inhale at her words.

"Charlie was the chief of police in Forks, where I grew up. The day of my graduation he got called to the scene of an armed robbery. He never showed up at the high school. The entire time I sat, waiting to get my diploma, all I could do was scan the audience for him. I didn't find out what happened until after the ceremony was over, when one of my dad's coworkers walked up to me. His eyes were so blood shot and his hands never stopped moving as he held his hat. I just knew something awful went down."

Bella was shocked out of her story when she felt Edward untangle himself from her arms and pull her body up against his. His body was warm, large hands holding her as close as possible as Edward now comforted the comforter.

"I got my first tattoo for him." Her words were breathy as she enjoyed the feel of his entire presence covering her.

"Can I see it?"

Reluctantly moving away from his grasp, Bella turned her back towards Edward, slowly lifting up her shirt higher than she previously had to with the playing card tattoo. She could feel hot fingertips trailing up her skin as Edward helped ease the shirt up over her shoulders. His gentle fingers unclasped the bra that covered part of her first ever designed tattoo.

"It's beautiful."

She could feel Edward tracing the lines of the two guns crossing in the middle of her back and the slight pressure against the feathered wings that spread on each side. There was a reverence to his touch, and Bella felt her skin erupt in goose bumps in the wake of his fingers.

There was no denying her body's response to Edward. She stood there, almost completely topless, in front of the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. Tingles of excitement radiated throughout her body; focusing a sort of nervous yet exciting energy in her chest. Her nipples hardened in response as she began to feel warm all over. The feeling continued down lower, pulsing between her legs. She could feel the wetness gather down there, making her underwear damp and uncomfortable.

Bella loved the feelings coursing throughout her body, but this wasn't supposed to happen. Not now and definitely not like this. She was a professional and trying to make a name for herself in this big city. How could she ever be taken seriously if she dropped panties for the first hot guy to come strolling through that door? And if Edward did decide to use her artwork, would it be because he wanted her body or her talent?

"Thank you, Edward." Bella stepped away from his body, using the loss of physical contact as a way to clear her clouded head. She reached behind to re-clasp her bra, pulled down her shirt, then turned to face Edward.

He looked even better than before. Those green eyes looked almost sleepy, though she knew it was because he felt something during that exchange as well. They were hooded and slightly glassy as he stared at her face. And the lips she had previously thought about licking were parted; tongue darting out to lick across in attempts to rewet them. Or was it a subconscious response to her? Either way, he was the picture of sex. She had to get back to business, even if it killed her.

"Do you want to see what I've got so far?" Bella sat down again, hoping Edward wouldn't do anything stupid like push her against the desk and fuck her senseless.

_That would not be a stupid thing to do right now. _Her lower half seemed to be arguing with her brain. _It most definitely would be. Focus Bella. _

Stupid idea or not, she was lying to herself if she hoped against such an action.

"Definitely." Edward seemed to shake himself out of the moment easier than Bella as he slowly lowered himself to the seat next to her.

Bella watched with bated breath as Edward scanned over her design. Flame tattoos were very popular, and as such hard to make unique. Bella wanted to make this truly special for him. No longer just about proving herself at the popular Jade Dragon, she wanted Edward to like her and her work.

"Very cool." She saw him smile as he looked up at her.

"I was thinking it would look good if we kept it in grays and blacks. I could use some subtle orange highlighting to make it really stand out. What do you think?"

"I think you're brilliant."

Edward saw the most beautiful blush paint across Bella's cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and see if he could feel the heat coming from her skin. But he sensed she was slightly uncomfortable, even if she was attracted to him.

Because there was no mistaking it. Bella wanted him. And Edward wanted Bella. It was more than just her beauty or her talent. He was irrevocably bound to her through their tragedies. They had lost so much already, yet shared with each other that part of their souls not seen by many. Edward had never broken down like that in front of anyone. He had never had anyone be so understanding, so empathetic to what he was going through.

He had only known Bella for two days, but already he knew this was serious.

"Where do you want it?" Edward knew he was probably reading too much into things, but Bella's words seemed laced with innuendo. When he looked up at her, he was momentarily blindsided by her gaze. Intense and lustful, Edward realized he wasn't imagining anything.

"Can I show you?" Not waiting for her answer, Edward peeled his t-shirt off. He knew by her reaction yesterday, that Bella enjoyed looking at his chest. He figured if she enjoyed the show, getting a hands-on experience would be equally well received.

"Here." He took hold of her hand and placed it on his right bicep. He moved it up towards his shoulder. "And right here," he trailed across his upper chest, across his right pectoral. "All the way down here." Both their hands moved down his side, stopping where his pants hit.

The sensation of her fingers against his skin felt even better than when the roles had been reversed. His cock hardened the further south their hands went, and Edward did nothing to hide his erection. He wanted Bella to know how she affected him.

"That'll look really…really great when it's all finished." She was flustered. That meant Edward was doing a good job. "But a piece that large will also take a long time to finish."

"I know. I'm looking forward to all of my appointments with you." He smiled and watched in awe as Bella blushed again.

"Oh! I hadn't realized how late it is." Bella had turned to look out the dark windows, sun completely set. "I need to get home."

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Edward was lying. The only way that was a good idea is if she was going to his home, or vice versa.

"You should come in tomorrow so we can get your design all set. Does that work for you?"

"Is the evening a good time? I have class during the day."

"Of course." She smiled at Edward, making him want to pull her in for another hug.

Which is exactly what he did.

"Thank you. For listening." He squeezed her tighter, wanting to make the moment last as long as possible.

"Anytime."

For the next two weeks, Edward and Bella spent as much time together as possible. If he wasn't in class, studying, or sleeping, Edward was at the tattoo parlor. It took them the entire span of time to solidify the design. It wasn't that Edward was ever dissatisfied with Bella's work, they just kept finding little things "off" about it.

Deep down they both knew the real reason: neither wanted to stop their frequent visits.

Edward always came in the evenings, near closing time, to insure he'd have Bella to himself. And every time he was alone with her was a night well spent. Nothing other than some serious flirting ever happened. He would see that spark in her eye, that certain something that let him know she was as into him as he was her. But at the last minute, Bella would always pull herself away, distance herself both mentally and physically.

It was driving Edward crazy.

One week into their evening rendezvous, Edward walked in to find Bella in a tight black wife beater and a pair of skinny jeans. The tattoos on her upper arms and shoulders were even more prominent, making Bella sexier than ever.

"Are there meanings behind all of your tattoos?" Edward let his finger trail down her arm, stopping to swirl around certain patterns and shapes inked into her skin.

"No." Bella shivered under his touch. "Sometimes it's all about the look of it. Like my Hello Kitty."

"Your what?"

Edward watched Bella tug down her pants and underwear so she could expose a tiny tattoo of the Japanese icon. Placed just to the inside of her right hipbone, Hello Kitty was staring up at him. He wanted to say hello to her other kitty, but thought that might be pushing his luck. So instead he settled for touching the tattoo, as had become the custom between those two.

"Do you mind?" He reached out, centimeters from her skin.

Bella mumbled her response, shaking her head. It was good enough an answer for him. Slowly he brought his finger to the tattoo. Her skin was so soft there, thin and delicate. Edward wanted nothing more than to caress it with his tongue, see if it tasted as good as it looked.

"You have no idea how good that feels." Bella blurted out the words before she could stop herself.

"You have no idea how bad I want to touch my mouth to it, to all of your tattoos."

"Oh, wow." Bella felt the breath escape her lungs at Edward's words. She'd been thinking the exact same thing. And if it weren't for the fact that he was her client, and that she also had to wait until her damn piercing healed, she probably would've jumped Edward by now.

Edward stood up slowly, taking in the entire length of her body as he went. The thin fabric of her tank top left little to the imagination. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He could also tell she was excited. Her nipples were hard under her top.

Bella noticed he was staring at her chest. She loved his eyes on her body. He always made her feel so damn sexy. She hoped he could see just how much he turned her on.

"Have you given more thought to what I mentioned awhile back?"

"Wha?" Edward was too distracted by those beautiful nipples. He had no idea what Bella was talking about.

"The piercing. Your nipple. It would be really hot you know."

"That would hurt like hell. I don't think so."

"A little pain is worth the added pleasure." Bella reached out and began stroking Edward's chest. The desire to moan, whimper… fucking purr was almost irresistible. "A man's nipple is ultra sensitive." Her finger swirled around his nipple, causing it to harden almost painfully. "Pierce it, and it intensifies." She flicked her nail across the tight flesh. This time Edward did cry out. "Just imagine how good it would feel when it was touched like that, or when it was licked."

Bella's smile was devilish as Edward squirmed under her touch.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Bella's finger was now moving lower, past his navel and down what she knew would be his happy trail.

"Yeah, I would. A lot."

"Great!" She pulled her hand back in a flash. "Come sit down and I'll do it for you." Bella began pushing Edward towards the chair.

"What?"

"Sit down and take off your shirt so we can do this."

"I…I don't know about that Bella."

"You gonna pussy out on me?" She pouted at him, hoping to convince that the pain was worth it. "Like I said, you won't regret it."

"And you would know?"

"Mhm." Bella brought her finger to her own chest, finger toying with what Edward could now tell was a tiny barbell. He could see the shape of it through her tank top, nipple erect from Bella's self touching.

"Okay, do it. But only if you promise to show me how good it will feel."

Edward watched Bella bite her lower lip, thinking over his request. He wanted to cross his fingers, hoping she'd agree.

"Alright. After it's healed."

"And how long does that take?"

Bella cleaned his nipple, marked it, put the forceps in place and pulled the needle through. Edward yelled out in pain.

"Depends on the person. Usually several months though." The actual jewelry was put in place and Bella twisted the tiny ball to hold it there.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, baby, it'll be so worth it."

Despite the pain and horror at how long it would take for the piercing to heal, Edward felt really good. Bella called him baby. It sounded hot coming out of her mouth.

Even though he felt like a complete pansy ass, Edward put off the tattoo a little longer until his nipple stopped hurting so damn much. It was pretty fucking intense for the first month, the pain almost unbearable. He still came in every day though, to "finalize details."

In other words he was coming to check Bella out. He'd sit with her during her lunch, come in at night and walk her to a very beat up old pickup truck. The extra attention did not go unnoticed by the rest of staff. Jasper had taken to joking with Edward that his addiction had shifted from ink to Bella.

That remark wasn't far from the truth.

Bella was like an addiction to him. If he went twenty-four hours without seeing her, smelling her, _touching_ her, he felt withered and depleted. And when she finally _was_ in his company, this sense of relief washed through his body. The tension that pulled at his muscles would ease out. The tight feeling in his chest would loosen. His overall mood lightened. It scared him, but Edward was beginning to think he was falling for the beautiful tattoo artist. And as he slowly realized that, he was even more frightened at the thought of not being with her.

If he had to stop seeing her, the pain would be unbearable.

Two months after the piercing debacle and Edward was ready to begin the process of getting his piece done. Bella set up an appointment for when after the shop had closed. Pretty much past pretending, they wanted to be alone together. Both were so close to the breaking point. All the teasing, the somewhat inappropriate touching, the incessant flirting…it wouldn't take much to push one of them over the edge. At this point, the slightest thing would set them off and he'd have to bend her over that desk of hers and just fuck her like crazy.

"You ready to do this ,baby?" Bella had taken to calling Edward that since the night of his nipple piercing.

"I was born ready." Edward smirked at her, loving the sex that just dripped from her voice.

Bella helped Edward lay back on the cot, placing his shirt on the chair next to him. His chest was bare and beautiful, shaved in preparation. For a moment, Bella wanted to forget all about their appointment and just lick the lines of his muscles. But she knew he had been anxious for this, needed to get this tattoo done. So she held back her desires and got back into a more professional mode. The transfer paper in place, Bella had her stencil to work by.

"How's your nipple feeling by the way?" It had been weeks since Edward had commented on it. Bella was dying to know. She wanted to bring him the pleasure she'd promised just as soon as she could. Though now that they were getting down to business, _getting down to business _would have to wait even longer.

"Well, it hasn't really hurt in awhile, so I'm guessing pretty good."

"Does this hurt?" Bella gently ran her finger along the outside of his nipple.

Edward had tensed his body in preparation for some pain. But instead he felt a shock of pleasure that pulled at his groin.

"No, it doesn't hurt."

"How about this?" Bella was standing so close to where he laid, moving the tip of her finger to twist the barbell that had replaced the standard hoop.

"Definitely doesn't hurt." He was practically writhing underneath her touch, wanting so much more.

"And this?" She was tugging on his nipple at this point. The pleasure was so intense it was almost pain. A good pain, though. A pain Edward wanted her to keep inflicting.

Watching his body react was such a turn on for Bella. Edward was about to lose control from her hands. _She_ was making _him_ feel good. She only wanted to see more, watch him come apart at the seams from the pleasure she could give him. All those weeks of keeping somewhat of a distance so the lines between business and pleasure were not blurred seemed to disappear.

"Tell me Edward, does it feel good when I do this?"

Edward thought he was hallucinating when Bella slowly lowered her head to his chest. Her tongue followed the same path her finger had; circling around the metal until she flicked it. And just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Bella's lips were sucking his nipple into that hot little mouth of hers.

"Fuck." Any kind of self control was gone. Edward snapped. He reached out and grabbed onto Bella's hip, pulling her down on top of him.

"Edward!"

"You've played around for long enough. Now it's my turn. And I'm not stopping until I get you naked under me. I _will _get to taste every single one of your tattoos, Bella."

His words were a sweet torture. She was more than ready for Edward, had been since the day she first saw him talking to Jasper. Everything he said drove her crazy with desire. Bella needed him more than she thought possible.

"Kiss me, baby." Edward saw the need in Bella's eyes.

Not wanting her to wait a second longer, he brought his mouth to hers, tasting her for the first time. Cinnamon. She tasted like cinnamon. And her lips were so soft he wanted to kiss her until they were too swollen to continue. Their tongues met as she sighed into his mouth. Edward was shocked to discover her tongue was pierced. How had he not seen it before? No matter though, their tongues dancing together was perfect. The months of waiting, the anticipation, made the kiss almost explosive.

"This needs to go. Take it off."

Edward helped Bella pull off her shirt and throw it somewhere to the side. All that stood in the way of Bella's tits and Edward's mouth was a cotton, black and white, polka dot bra. It was both adorable and sexy at the same time. It had to go.

When they were both completely topless, Edward pulled her down until his lips brushed against the tiny barbell piercing. He felt her move against him, legs spread and straddling his. Her heat against his cock was insane.

"I want to see how sensitive your nipples are with these."

Bella let out the sexiest sound ever when Edward's tongue began to slowly stroke against the sensitive skin.

"Does that hurt?" She could hear the smile in Edward's voice.

"No," she moaned out immediately.

"Feel good?"

"Yes." The "s" sound dragged on as Edward continued to suck and lick all around her piercing.

"And what about your _other_ piercing?" His hands moved down to her waist, tugging at the button in hopes of getting her pants down and off as quickly as possible.

"Hmm?" Bella hummed still feeling the sensations Edward had created in her breasts travel to other parts of her body.

"Your clit piercing. Bella, I want to see how that feels. I want to watch you cum when I suck that into my mouth. Will you let me?"

He asked so nicely, how could she say no? And since getting that done, she had not had the pleasure of feeling anybody else down there. She was more than eager to let Edward make the pain worth it.

"Please, Edward."

They worked together to get Bella's pants off. Cotton panties that matched the bra came off too. Edward motioned for Bella to crawl up his chest, situate herself right above his mouth. But that damn little Hello Kitty tattoo was staring at him again. This time he would kiss it, lick it even. There was no stopping at this point.

"Hello Kitty." He whispered against her beautiful skin. Edward lightly brushed his lips against it, feeling Bella shiver against him. Letting his tongue peek out, he slowly ran the tip around the shape, savoring the slight salt of Bella's skin.

"And _hello_ to you too. kitty." Edward had licked his way to Bella's pussy, bare and pink and just fucking irresistible. He could see the tiny hoop that pierced the skin of her hood. Again his tongue slowly ran along her lips, teasing not only Bella but himself as he kept away from her most sensitive spot.

He had Bella shaking above him as he moved slowly in, getting closer and closer to her clit and that piercing. When he reached it, a gentle flick of his tongue had Bella screaming out.

"Oh, my _God_!"

Her hands came down to Edward's hair, trying to hold on for dear fucking life as Edward picked up the pace with his tongue. His mouth was everywhere on her, and every time he touched her ring she felt her entire lower half tense up in pleasure. When he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, Bella came so hard she was afraid she would black out.

Best orgasm ever.

"How was it?"

Bella heard the smirk in his voice and wanted to say something back, but she couldn't. She couldn't make her mouth move. Her body was trying to float back down to earth and her brain reform after turning to mush from his tongue.

"That is the best piercing ever." Edward kept talking, waiting for Bella to recover.

"I think you may disagree with yourself soon."

He watched as Bella shimmied her body down his, stopping at his pants. He knew what she wanted and decided to hurry up the process by taking them off himself. When Bella saw him completely naked, Edward couldn't stop from beaming at her reaction. Her eyes popped out at his cock. He was big. He knew it and was proud.

"Can I show you how good I can make you feel with my tongue?" Bella stuck her tongue out and played with the bar in it. Edward's first instinct was to grab her head and pull her down on his cock. Instead he let her go down on him at her own pace.

Bella started by licking his head, letting the small ball dip into the slit ever so slightly. It was such a different sensation; different but really fucking nice. She licked around him, brushing her piercing against his shaft and the ultra sensitive spot just south of his tip. When she moved down to lick his balls, Edward had to try like hell to keep from losing it.

"Bella, oh shit, your mouth… and your tongue… fucking amazing. Baby, I'm really close."

"You want me to keep going? Wanna come in my mouth?" Again, Edward was afraid he was going to blow his load from the sexy ass woman lapping at his dick.

"I think I wanna fuck you on your desk first." He pulled away from her mouth, pushing her up and towards the desk they had sat behind for months. "You always teased me from that desk. Now you're really gonna get it. Lay back on it and spread your legs for me."

Edward ran to his jeans and frantically started searching for a condom. When he felt his fingers close around the little foil packet, he smiled triumphantly and ran back to Bella.

"You carry a condom around in your pants? Kind of presumptuous of you, don't you think?"

"I was a boy scout. 'Be prepared' isn't a motto I take lightly."

Ripping the package open with his teeth, Edward managed to roll the latex over his dick, despite wanting nothing more than to feel her wrapped around him with no barriers.

"You ready, baby?" It was Edward's turn to ask now.

"From the minute I saw you." Her eyes were burning, flames that would consume Edward with their passion. He wanted to tell her. Wanted to tell her that she was becoming his entire reason for living. She was his life now. She needed to know how he felt.

"Bella, I…"

"I know, Edward. Me too. I feel it too." Bella could see it in Edward's eyes just as clearly. "Now, please…"

Edward entered her in one slow thrust, withholding the urge to go as hard and fast as he was capable of. That fire in her eyes, he wanted Bella to feel it from the inside out. That passion that was consuming him, Edward wanted it to consume Bella too. The flames that Bella created for him were coming alive, burning them together in a frenzy of love and need.

What had started as raw and primal evolved into something softer. Their bodies were expressing not just a base human need but a deep desire for something more important than just sex. They fused together, becoming one as slow soft movements became faster, rougher. Their passion took over, guiding their bodies to an end they both wanted.

When Edward felt Bella tighten around him, he could no longer keep at bay the desire to spill himself inside her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, drawing him in even deeper. She cried out his name as her orgasm helped draw his own out. He couldn't speak as his body stilled in the heat of the moment.

Gently pulling out of her, Edward managed to roll the condom off and toss it, hopefully, in the garbage can next to the desk. He had been dreaming about this moment for so long, fantasized about taking her on his own bed…even her own. Yes he had also fantasized about having his way with her in the tattoo parlor, but had no intention of having their first time in the Jade Dragon. As Edward rolled to his side, trying to get comfortable on the hard desktop, he felt the need to explain that.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't want all this to go down here, not for our first time anyway."

"You think there will be more than just this one time?" Bella kept her face stern and emotionless. Edward had never been more worried. That is, until Bella cracked up, holding her sides from laughing so hard. "Edward, please. Tonight was _perfect_. We've spent so much time here. Sharing that with you here was better than I could have imagined. I loved everything about it."

Edward spotted a bleeding heart on Bella's left arm. He kissed it tenderly before moving up to a trail of stars. He made good on his promise, kissing each and every tattoo on her body. He rolled her over so he could kiss the roses that trailed down her back.

"I love you," Edward whispered against her skin. The nerves were back, wondering how exactly Bella would respond.

"Edward." Bella moved so she could face him again. "Do you mean that?" She looked deep into the green of his eyes, willing to see the truth there. "Because I love you, too." Bella kissed the crest on Edward's chest, licking along it just as Edward had done to her. "And these tattoos you've been getting…to fill the void of what you've been missing? Baby, I want to help make you whole. I don't ever want you feeling like you have to seek comfort from ink. _I_ want to be your comfort. Will you let me?"

"You've already been doing that for me Bella. Don't you know how much I need you now?"

They both smiled at each other, reveling in the sense of completeness found in their blossoming relationship.

"So from now on, you can get a tattoo just because you think it looks good. If you want that is."

"Okay." Edward nodded his head solemnly. "I still want those flames, though; don't think you're off the hook. I think they'll look really cool on me." He kissed Bella slowly, taking his time to enjoy and explore every part of her mouth.

The need to breathe made them pull away. Edward started to clean up their mess as Bella got dressed. He snuck glances of her cute ass when she bent over to pull her underwear on. And when her legs got tangled in her jeans, Edward really enjoyed the sight of her breasts bouncing from the effort to stay upright. He enjoyed it so much, he felt himself start to harden again.

"Oh no, Edward. You're going to have to wait until we get to your place. I want our second time to be just as perfect. And the only way that's happening is if I'm on a softer surface. Preferably on a bed."

"Can the third time be standing up?"

"Whatever you want, baby." Bella pulled her shirt on, not bothering with a bra this time.

"Mmm. I knew I loved you for a reason." The sound of Bella's laughter filled him to the brim, making his heart feel ten times bigger in his chest. It was such a beautiful sound.

The shop put back in order, Bella let Edward out first, turning off lights as she went. Locking the door behind her, she turned to face Edward before getting into her truck.

"I'm glad you're still getting the tattoo." Bella kissed the side of Edward's neck, the highest point on him she could reach without him leaning down. "I'm a sucker for a guy with ink."

* * *

**fyi: the two of hearts tat is a nod to an old friend who got a matching one with her gay bff. i thought it would look good on jake.  
thanks for those who got thru all 9+K words of this o/s (blame bri who mentioned using the entire 10K word limit in order to develop the story properly. i took her literally, obviously)  
those that are reading taita, don't worry. that story is not abandoned. i know it's been awhile (ok, a long while), but i am back on the saddle again...or whatever. this tattward had to be written. the idea struck and i couldn't deny it.  
and as always, review if you'd like. i'll let you play with eddie's nip ring if you do ;)**

* * *


	2. an: contest info

**atencion!**

**Voting for the Tattward & Inkella contest starts August 7. **

**Addicted was somehow chosen as a finalist (I'm beyond ecstatic and surprised). I won't lie, I'd love a vote for it. But don't forget the others. There are *so* many amazing entries. So go, read, show some review love and vote. Get your fill of yummy Tattward and all his inked up/metal filled friends. **

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~tattwardandinkella**


End file.
